Sewing machines are known that are provided with a display for displaying images of embroidery patterns to be sewn. In such sewing machines, the embroidery pattern images displayed on the display can be edited by typically being enlarged or shrunk in size through user input such as a mouse operation. Based on the edited image of the embroidery pattern displayed on the display, the sewing machine sews the embroidery pattern on a workpiece cloth held by an embroidery frame. A typical embroiderable sewing machine of such type comes with a transfer key for transferring the embroidery frame and consequently the workpiece cloth held by it. The user is allowed to make adjustments in the location where the embroidery pattern is to be formed relative to the embroidery frame. The transfer key is also utilized for transferring the location of the embroidery pattern image being displayed on the display.
However, the amount of transfer or movement of the embroidery pattern image displayed on the display in response to the inputs made through the transfer key is in proportional correlation with the zoom rate of the displayed embroidery pattern image. Thus, the amount of movement of the embroidery pattern image in response to a single operation of the transfer key is relatively greater when the zoom rate of the embroidery pattern image displayed on the display is relatively greater. In such case, the amount of movement in the location of the embroidery pattern relative to the embroidery frame becomes relatively greater, rending subtle adjustments in the location of the embroidery pattern difficult. By contrast, the amount of movement of the embroidery pattern image in response to a single operation of the transfer key is relatively smaller when the zoom rate of the embroidery pattern image displayed on the display is relatively smaller. In such case, the amount of movement in the location of the embroidery pattern relative to the embroidery frame becomes relatively smaller in which case the transfer key needs to be operated multiple times in order to obtain the desired amount of movement in the location of the embroidery pattern.